


How Sweet It Is

by bazaar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaar/pseuds/bazaar
Summary: A missing scene/companion piece to the second chapter ofMarySueIsDead's story,The Avatar's Girlfriend.In which Korra and Asami were in a hotel suite for over forty-eight hours and didn't get bored.





	How Sweet It Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Avatar's Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217696) by [MarySueIsDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueIsDead/pseuds/MarySueIsDead). 



Two days.

They hadn’t left the suite in forty-eight hours.

Cabin fever had never been much of an issue for Asami amongst projects that kept her working for days on end, but she hadn’t imagined that she’d be able to stay somewhere that wasn’t a workshop for so long.

That was before Korra.

“What was that—five?”

She glanced over at her girlfriend, sprawled out on the floor beside her. “You’re counting? Who are you counting for?”

Korra rolled her eyes. “For _me_ ,” she explained, slapping a hand to her chest with a resounding _whack_. “It’s a new record.”

“You’re welcome.”

The triumphant smirk was more for herself than Korra, but her girlfriend grinned back, pushing herself off the floor so she could scoot over to where Asami had propped herself up against the wall. “I love you,” she mumbled into Asami’s shoulder with a kiss. “Why are we on the floor?”

“Because we can’t get up.” That was true.

“But how did we get _on_ the floor?”

That required a little more thought. They’d been against the front door, then a quick reprise into the shower… against the wall, _then_ to the bed… how _had_ they ended up on the floor?

Asami squinted at the ceiling, trying to categorize her memories. With little luck, because it was like trying to file wet paper. In the haze of arousal, she couldn’t figure out how one position had lead to the next. While the end most certainly justified and was thanks to the means, those means were lost between _several_ orgasms. Five, probably. If she’d been counting.

It didn’t matter, though, because Korra had already given up the curiosity and was leant into her side, tracing lazy patterns against her stomach. It was the slow little moments in between that allowed her thoughts to better to settle in. As she watched Korra, the fluttering sensation that crept under dark fingers rose up in her chest, tightening it with emotion. In the quiet, Asami was astounded by the fact that the most powerful being in the world was the same woman that whispered sweet nothings into her ear at night. The same woman that brought her flowers and dumplings when she was stuck at the office. The one that she’d given her heart to, and had given her own heart in return.

She played with a lock of Korra’s hair, arm tightening around her lover’s broad shoulders. “You know I love you too, right?” She hadn’t reciprocated before, and it felt wrong to leave her hanging, even though she’d expressed the sentiment time and time again.

Bright blue eyes met hers. Korra smiled, sweet and happy. “Yeah,” she said, “throws me for a loop sometimes—to hear you say it.”

The sudden impulse couldn’t be curbed, and Asami leant in to press her lips to Korra’s. They were always so warm. Sometimes wild and feverish, sometimes slow and calming. Always loving.

“Can we get back on the bed?” she mumbled into the kiss. The itch of desire started up again at the press of Korra’s lips, and of her fingers on her skin, and Asami knew her back wouldn’t appreciate another romp on the floor… regardless of how they’d gotten there.

Korra stood first, drawing Asami up onto wobbly legs for the three strides it took to collapse back against the mattress. Once they’d settled comfortably into the sheets, she felt Korra’s hands on her face, gently urging her back down for another kiss.

Those warm, pliant lips were what had kept Asami awake at night while Korra was gone, sighing her name into cold sheets, wishing that her own fingers were darker and thicker and _not her own—_ but she had Korra beneath her now. She was real and close and kissing her with so much love and passion and sliding their lips against each other, drawing the breath from Asami’s lungs—she’d never been able to find the words to express how content she was with Korra. Sometimes, she didn’t need to. When she felt as if even her kisses weren’t enough, she could trace the words into Korra’s skin with lips and hands and tongue and watch as Korra writhed under her, and hold her through it all.

With as much ease as she could manage, Asami angled the hand that had made its way between Korra’s parted legs, watching the intensity in her lover’s eyes deepen. Korra’s face slackened when her fingers worked up a pattern against her clit, and Asami couldn’t stifle the gasp that flew out of her mouth when Korra adjusted her leg between her own—thick muscle against slick flesh—it made her hand still for a moment while her brain struggled to focus.

“That okay?” Korra asked, and it was then that Asami realized her eyes had slid shut of their own volition.

She reopened them at the gentle insistence of Korra’s fingers along her jawline. Korra’s pupils were wide when she met them, face flushed, hair a mess—more beautiful than Asami could ever remember seeing her. She tended to do that—to get more beautiful without warning and without consulting Asami. The _nerve_.

“Mhm,” Asami hummed, enjoying Korra’s reaction as her fingers pressed in a wide circle. She rocked herself against Korra. “Just keep your leg there.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Korra joked, but with how breathless she’d become, it sounded more like a moan.

In their position, she could use the leverage from her own leg to drive her fingers into Korra once she’d pushed them inside. She rocked hard, painting Korra’s skin with her arousal as she felt Korra around her, tightening, fluttering, Korra’s hands gripping at her shoulder, fingers weaving through her hair.

The pressure against her clit was perfect—imprecise, but hard and wide enough to spread liquid heat through her lower body, pooling right at the apex of her thighs. With every rock, with every press of her own palm or strain of Korra’s leg, she could feel her own pleasure climb higher and higher, and Korra’s along with her.

From her position, she could watch what her movements were doing for Korra, and that (among many, _many_ things) was one of the reasons she couldn’t get enough of her lover. Korra had never been stingy with showing her emotions, and the same could be said when they were tangled up in each other. Her face betrayed so much of what she was feeling, Asami could almost experience Korra’s pleasure along with her. As they moved, she caught Korra’s eyes, lidded as she fought to keep them open, and it was as if there was a thread drawn tight between them with that look. Asami was trapped, staring, rocking, gasping for breath. And Korra drew her down with desperate hands at the back of her neck, kissing her with such heat that Asami felt the last rock of her body pull every muscle in her body taut.

It was less of an explosion and more of an ascent. She knew she was coming, knew that the pleasure had hit a breaking point, but the transition was so smooth, she couldn’t have discerned when it had started. Through the haze, she felt Korra’s hips push up. It was something she would have been able to help with had she not been _mid-orgasm_ , but when her fingers were as deep as they could be, crooked and firm, Korra whimpered into the kiss, scratching at her scalp. That noise, along with the sudden realization that Korra was coming _too_ —Asami all but hit the ceiling.

Her climax reached its peak, and _that_ was an explosion. Mind-numbing, toe-curling, all the other hyphenated words Asami couldn’t hope to think as she ground down onto Korra, still managing to press against the spot that kept drawing short, high gasps from Korra as she clenched around her fingers.

She collapsed against Korra, chest heaving, arm cramping, completely and totally incapable of any and all movement. Maybe if they hadn’t had sex _five times_ beforehand, she would have been able to move. But given the result of this particular endeavor… she wasn’t entirely sure of that.

“ _Spirits_ , Korra,” she huffed, head tucked into the crook of her neck, letting the afterglow hum through her.

“So good,” Korra mumbled, and Asami could feel the tingle of the low vibrations of Korra’s voice on her lips. “So, so, _so_ _good._ I love you.”

If she could have mustered up the energy to move, she would have kissed Korra properly, but she settled on smiling against her neck and pressing a few slow kisses there. “I love you too,” she replied, loving the way Korra hummed contentedly at those words, and drew her arms around Asami’s back to pull her impossibly closer. “You’re the best person in the whole world.”

She sounded _drunk_ , but so did Korra when she responded, “I’m so fucking in love with you,” Korra mumbled, head lolling over to press against the side of Asami’s. “I want to build you a monument.”

If she hadn’t been exhausted and enjoying the afterglow, she would have laughed harder than the little huff of air that came out. “What kind of monument?” and then, “Wait, _I_ built _you_ a monument.”

“Yeah, but this one is gonna be _you_ ,” she explained at length, “so it’ll be better… by default.”

And she wanted to argue, but her brain was struggling to process anything other than the loop of ‘ _goodlovegoodlovegood_ ’ so she instead settled for another series of lazy butterfly kisses.

The line between hazy sex-addled consciousness and sleep was almost nonexistent when Asami woke hours later, still in the exact same position she’d fallen asleep in. She could feel Korra drooling on the side of her face, but even though she was alert, she couldn’t bring herself to care much.

Her first realization was that of comfort. Korra may have had several (many) firm muscles, but Asami could and would and _did_ sleep on any part of her body, waking rested and refreshed. The second realization was that they needed a shower. _Another_ shower. But it was going to have to wait because the fogginess of the sex coma hadn’t quite worn off yet.

She felt Korra draw in a sharp breath, her indicator—as it usually was—that the other woman was trying to wake up. ‘ _Trying’_ and _‘to’_ being the operative words.

“Good evening, love,” she mumbled into her neck, breathing in the scent that was so very _Korra_. “You’re drooling on my face.”

“ _Even?_ ” she grumbled, barely sentient and drawing her arms tighter around Asami’s back. “ _…morn._ ”

“It’s evening, sweetie. We were in bed all day.”

“ _Sssex,_ ” was the responding murmur.

Asami snorted. “Yeah, a lot of it.”

“ _Mmm._ ”

A pause. “You’re still drooling on me.”

“ _Love_.”

“I love you too. Can you turn your head?”

“ _Baaaabe—_ “

“ _Okay._ Keep drooling on me, darling.”

“ _Mhm_.”

So she did, for a while longer. Finally, they staggered out of bed for a shower, and found that a bath worked better because neither wanted to stand.

With a few lazy flicks of her wrist, Korra bent a sphere of water around Asami’s head, letting it drag across her face with little precision.

“Why are you like this?”

Korra shrugged, grinning like an _imp_. “You haven’t stopped me.”

She closed her eyes as the sphere passed over them clumsily. It felt nice, actually. The water was cool in comparison to the water in the tub, which was part of the reason she hadn’t smacked the thing out of the air. Also, Korra looked like she was having fun, and sometimes, Asami didn’t mind if it was at her expense.

Had her eyes been open, however, she would have noticed the movement of Korra’s other hand and the accompanying smirk.

Without warning, a much warmer, much firmer current of water pressed against her center. “Wh— _Korra!_ ”

With her eyes open, she could see Korra’s feigned innocent look. “What?”

_Oh, the little shit_. “Don’t ‘ _what_ ’ me, you— _oh_ ,” she gasped, her protest tapering off with another firm press of the water.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, sweetie,” Korra cooed, failing to keep her lips from curling. The floating sphere dripped away into the rest of the water, but Korra’s other hand moved, the water between Asami’s legs mirroring it. “Could you elaborate please?”

As the water built up a wavy rhythm, very much like a _tongue_ , perhaps, Asami found it rather difficult to elaborate. Of course, Korra knew this, and exploited the inability to communicate further by slowing the water’s movements into an almost-grind that Asami had always reacted well to. This instance was no different, and when Asami tried to open her mouth to speak, doing her best to glare at her girlfriend across the tub, that movement pressed hard against her, and her legs fell apart with a moan.

“ _Oh_ , you’re the _worst,_ ” she sighed, not meaning it at _all_ as the water pushed firmer still.

Korra didn’t respond to that, just kept the slow, pulsing rhythm against her. And they’d done this before. Early on, Asami had been embarrassed to ask to incorporate bending into their sex life, but Korra had seen how effective it had been the _first_ time, and took it upon herself to use a firebending-warmed palm, or a tendril of water without any prompting.

The only thing that had changed since then was that Korra had gotten better at it. A _lot_ better.

She knew just the right combination of movements, and Asami had always found bending like this to be deeply sensual, so it didn’t take long before she’d thrown her head back, breathless, clutching at the edges of the tub, and rolling her hips to completion.

Catching her breath, she heard the water move as Korra made her way across the tub. When she opened her eyes, blue ones were above, watching her. “Still think I’m the worst?” she teased.

She hummed, “The worst of the worst.” She drew her arms over Korra’s shoulders, luxuriating in the feel of her muscles, tensed to hold her body above Asami’s. “That’s why I love you so much.”

When Korra kissed her then, a lazy press of smiling lips, Asami had a feeling that they’d be spending a little more time in the suite.

Just a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic/art collab as well, so check out the wonderful art MarySueIsDead drew for golari and I's story, [Past Is Prologue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11594502), [here](http://marysueisdead.tumblr.com/post/163850413531/be-careful-korra-drawing-for-bazaarwords-for)!
> 
> You can find all of [us](https://bazaarwords.tumblr.com/) [on](http://marysueisdead.tumblr.com/) [tumblr](http://golarisa.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
